Code of Friendship chapter 4
by Silver Shots
Summary: this chapter four in the story


Chapter four: Lunch with the stranger

Lelouch got a seat around the table and was about to get his first slice of pizza until he looked up to see that he was the only one at the table. "Hey why is no one at the table, I can't eat all this by myself you know?" Everypony was just staring at him but Spike didn't need to be told twice to grab a slice "Come on guys he's really nice and… um and makes a pretty good pizza." After Spike said that everypony started to walk slowly to the table and took their seats around the table, around the table there was silence but Lelouch broke it when he said "you might be asking who I am?" everyone but Twilight and Spike nodded in unison, "well my name is Lelouch Vi Britannia, I am next in line for the throne for the holy Britannia but I was disowned by my father and sent to Japan as a gift to the Prime minster of japan, I got sent here from a portal in another world after I made a contact with mysteries lady in a white jump suit, and here I am now, any questions?" everyponies hooves went up in the air after Lelouch finished his story. "Yes, miss rainbow colored mane mare" Lelouch aright knew everyponies name but he figured that they would freak out if he called out everyponies name. "Yes what happened to you before you got here also the name is rainbow dash, fastest flier in Equestria?" Lelouch took a bite from his pizza and answered with this "well I was getting the order filled out for the school's main attraction, everything was going well until I got jumped but a bunch of low life thugs but I don't blame them life back home is ruff with the war and terrorism that happens almost every day but it was my flute for going alone." Everypony was talking with each other about the news that they just heard. "All right next question you miss sparkle." Lelouch knew that she was going to have a lot questions but he wasn't ready to hear every single one of them that she throw at him. "Why is your place at war, why did your dad do that to you and how is your school like is it like ours or is it different?" this was all Lelouch could get because she was talking too fast for him to understand, so Lelouch answered the ones he heard. "We are at war because of pass confects with japan because they took over japan, I don't know why my father did that to me and my sister, and our school is grade leveled I am one year away from graduating from Ashford Academe so I am a head of my class at eighteen years old." Twilight was happy with the answers that she received and took a bite form her pizza, Lelouch was finished given answers but he wanted to know more about everypony around him so asked a question. "Enough about me what about you guys I read a lot about you guys but I would like to get everything right about you for my stay here." Everypony was happy to hear that Lelouch wanted to know about them, so they each introduced themselves in their own way, First up was rainbow dash. "You alright know my name and that I am the fastest in Equestria but I am trying to be a member of the Wonderbolts they are the best of the best here." "Well don't let anything stop you." "Well what's stopping me?" Time went on and they all told Lelouch all about themselves, it was night fall when Twilight noticed and everyone gave there good byes and the only people that where in the tree house was Lelouch, Twilight, and a sleepy baby dragon. Twilight used her magic to levitate Spike upstairs and into his bed when she came back downstairs she found Lelouch clean the dishes, she tried to help him but Lelouch stopped her and said "I made this mess and I have to clean up." With that Twilight was surprised to hear this and she felt herself blush a bit, at that moment Lelouch saw and put his fore hoof on her head after a few seconds he pulled it back "are you okay you have a fever let me help you up stairs." Said Lelouch and started too trotted to her Twilight tried to fight back but Lelouch somehow picked her up and put her on her bed with that she started to blush even more turning almost red, "you need anything before I finish and sleep on the couch?" Twilight turned away and said "a glass of water." "Sure." Lelouch grabbed a blanket and a pillow he went downstairs and went to the cabinets to get a glass and when to get water he went upstairs put the glass on the table next to her and went back down and went to the couch to rest up for the new day in this new world he is now stuck in.

* * *

**sorry guys for taking so long to make this i just came back to the states and i need to get somethings to get fixed like work and school so i might be uploading slower then normal but i am going to make a new fan fic on mlp and have some OC's in it i might put me and some of my friends in it but taht will come out with it does**


End file.
